It is often desirable for persons located in disparate locations to collaborate to produce a common product. In many cases these persons must travel to a single location to facilitate such collaboration. There is increasing interest in collaboration tools that allow such persons to work at their disparate locations while still viewing the same information and collaborating together in real time. The existing tools for such collaboration are limited in functionality and efficiency. For example, the some of the existing collaboration tools are limited to a single or very few document types and cannot practically be expanded beyond those document types. Other tools are very inefficient with respect to synchronization of information displayed to different users, with the result that the different users cannot share information practically in real time, but must deal with long latency periods.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that efficiently allows collaborative sharing of different document types.